creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/C
__NOWYSIWYG__ CadaverousContamination *Alex's Carousel CafeLegendary *The Lights *Christmas CalicoReaper *Machination CanadianCowboy *Rap Rat CallerInTheNight *Project Bandages CaptainCutler'sGhost *Dream of Waking *Saturday Night CandleClock *Skin Deep Captainjeff712 *The Lesser of Two Evils CaptainPlanetPug *Expiration Date *Chronic Insomnia Carmenpasta *On The Move CarminBlood *Facing It CarteBlanche *Lakeside Demon Castiels Nipples *The Figure in the Tree *The Hellhound Catzrcute *Reality's Edge CelticFrost80 *The Face behind the Window *Mannequin Corridor *Prisoner 959 Cgtw92 *Suspicion Chaddar *Bars *Night Chambergambit *Before It Rains *Come to Her *Capgras Delusion *Consecration *Epitaph Chaoseed *Sky Judge Chaotic610 *ChooseYourAdventure.exe *Wolfman Creek ChaoZStrider *Haunted by My Shadow *Restrained Charcoaly *Sludge Charleychibi *Florence Condon Charzy *The Shadow Cheesequake *The New City Suicide *Memories of My Brother *The Woman In The Snow *Girl of My Dreams Chelseassmile *Chelsea's Smile - Smile Pretty For Me Chelseaadams524 * A Bright Flash Chemiisan aka Candle Applejack *Death and the Emp'ror *Not Chocolate Cheriishu *Crosshatch ChildofSolitude *The Librarian *Extinction Theory *Headaches *The Morning Show *The Scorpion Ritual Chocobozpwn *Castle Schwarzwald *Keeper of the Dreamscape *Welcome to Town, Enjoy Your Stay Chocolatethief *Nice Guy Christaffa *Primeval *Don't Look Christopher.in.KY *The Damned Chriswalt *Nazi F.I.T *Operation: Pitch Black *Box in the Back Room *Pictochat Phantom Chotix *While You're Sleeping. Chronofox *Amnesia: The Dark Descent Chronoz633 *No One Can Hear You Scream Chucky30 *The Depression *Kenny's Return CinoxFellpyre *DON'T LOOK AT ME City of Rain *Man of the Dark Mist Civil Man *A Fair Trade Cjaymarch84 *Beavis & Butthead Origins *New Mommy ClassyNarwhal *Howard Clayman9 *Sleepy Time CliveKoopa Koopa Captives Clockwork-Toby *The Guest Cloverbeatme!! *The Funeral Cloverkat *A Simple Cry For Help CloverVlogs *The Index CNdACola33 *The Mailman Is Here Cnsnyder2013 *As Dead As Night *The Attic *Experiments of 1928 *Faceless *Ghosts in the Closet *It Never Sleeps *Petville Death *The Red Painting *Series *THISISNOTADREAM C0balt Crusade *Day of Reckoning *A Little Gallows Humor CoffeeCat *A Scenic Route Colddusk *Superman: No Heroes *Secret Diary COLTCOMMANDO *Mannequins *The Watson Lawn Mower Homicide Combodombie *The Project Commandoclo *They Can't Protect You, So Hear Me Sing CommunistOverlordJim *The Brooklyn Incident ComradeMongol *Sleeptappers ConcreteClock *Soft Whispers Condeuios Roudodercus *Taken ConfettiCupCakeCuddles13 *Proxy *Vivid *The Mermaids of Eagle Lake *Third Eye *Third Eye Murders *Joshua Weather: Heads Connorsmedia *The Perfect Existence CoolestBrosXx *Don't Breath Coolguy0024 *Laptop Cooperwithacamera *The Only *Interference *The Bum's Countdown *The Under *Email from O'Brien *Radio Heads *FB Chat CopperCookie *Studhead CorruptedNoise *Talk Craftnprayer *Jonny CraftMaster71020 *?/? CrashingCymbal *Alarm *Aquarium *Buried *Cracks on the Wall *Grandma's Ashes *Huh? *Mist in the Park, A *Moths, The *My New Calender *Note to Self *Psychologist *Some Old Furniture *Starving Dogs *Sweet Shop, The *Torn Apart *Well in the Forest, The *Your Very Own Robot Clone! Crasta *Willy Wonka Beta Tape Crazy boris *Countdown CrazyKitty116 *Lucy the Doll Creaks *Spirit of the Swamp *The Blessed Well *The Lunar Fires *War on the Gods CreationofUnease *Scratches on the Mirror *Steel Penny *Shadows on the Wall *The Thing in the Tree Creepiezandra *FarmVile CreeperSlayer252 *If You Love Something, Set it Free... *That Dream *What If...? *The Bread of My Body CreepJohn *A New World CreepMissPasta *Just Ignore It CreepTerrae *The Pickle Witch CreepyCassidy *Playing Card *Head Lights CreepyCheetah *Just Moved In Creepydude42 *Perfectionist *Birth of Insanity *Screaming Internally *Behind The Mirror *The Condition of Curiosity Creepygirl1 I Just Want Some Dinner Creepygrrrl *Another Saturday Night in Georgia CreepyGuy123 *Tick Tock *The King of Sand (Part 1) CreepyKayo *The Creepy Stories *Angel Furby CreepyKeister *Joseph's Story CreepyKyle *Beings *Forbidden Room *Time to Die Creepynut *My Strange Dreams Creepypastabook *The Plague Doctor *The Most Dangerous Place Creepy Pasta Excellence *3 Blind Mice *Vacation CreepyPastaJr. *Peace and Quiet *Eyeless Jack Experience *No Such Things as Ghosts *Deal with Death CreepyPastaLover1994 *Don't get KageKao Bored Creepyshite *Gone Missing *The mirrored ones CreepySpaghetti *The Abandoned School *Rules and Regulations CreepyStoryTeller *The Face in the Middle of Dark *Platform Of Afterlife *The Shadows In The Corner Of Your Eye *Welcome to the Family *Qazdtha *Tree Roots *Why.jpg *The Impossible Object *Wait a Minute *URL Redirection Crimmynal *They Come *Never Played It *Old man CrimsonHairAndEyesToMatch *Ri Miller CrimsonKate *Late Night Massacre CrimsonRegret *Secret *Hiding in the Light *Or xT *Zebras *Casting Shadows CRMRuneWolf *The House Settling In Croaks i'm new to this. i would like a hug in return. *Midnight City Crossbones116 *A Chance Encounter *Lost Superman Cartoon *Ya-Te-Veo CroninDTime *Damned Voices *Awakening of the Desolate *Matricide *Matricide II *Matricide III *Hourglass *Chronological Fear *Blood Maiden *Love's Curse *Love's Curse: Revelation *Peaceful Town *Childhood Toy *Family Visit *Asylum Victim Cryohydra911 *I Cannot Decide *Speak for Yourself *A Painful Reminder Crzyrbbt *Tale Weaver *The Disease *Hotel Five *Tunguska *Copper Chimes *Painful Memories *What You Fear Most Curly-BraceXD *Jigsaw BBC (Revealed) *Clown in the Window *I'm Still Here *A Crying Boy CupcakeCreeper *Her vengeance Curleyfries *The Only Nightmare CutterKirby *The Cave of Bad Dreams *The Cave of Bad Dreams V2 CyberGamingNinja *The Mannequin Corpse CyrptCaperCalzone *Immersion CynicalSloth *Dammit Gordon *Sarah *Eric Floc's Sad Men Cytus15 *The Beginning of the End CTstories *The Ombra *The Last Piece *Lucid Mystery *Bedtime Stalker Category:Article Listing Subpages CFrazierTellsStories * The First Exorcism